


9 times the fun

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: MeseMoa. (Band)
Genre: Band, F/M, Like a Brother, M/M, Smut, Too many characters, jpop - Freeform, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: As the 10th member of MeseMoa, I deal with a lot. Shameless smut.





	1. Chapter 1

As the tenth member of MeseMoa I’ve seen a lot of weird things. From Kimagure Prince and Nichan falling asleep cuddling, to Aoi in a wig and dress, I’ve learned to expect just about anything. Of course for the video for Shadow Kiss was expected ever since the song was written, but I was a little surprised when the video producer Taku told me I wouldn’t be in the video.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” he looked down, wouldn’t let me see his expression, “the video is just going to be the boys”. I was stunned for a second, but I stepped back and just helped put the last couple stitches in a jacket.  
I usually worked pretty late on the outfits, and before I was done it was already 3am., The door opened and I looked up from the sleeve trim that just wouldn’t stay on. And Tomi-tan had slipped in behind the door.  
“Hey, how’s it going?” he asked as he pulled up a chair next to where I was working.  
“Oh, I guess it’s okay,” I put down what I was working on to hold his hand, which we did a lot.  
Before I knew what was really going on, Tomi-tan had reached over and planted a big kiss on my lips. After a minute of shock I kissed back a little, Tomi-tan and I had always been closer that some of the others. I had met him in college when I went abroad. His lips parted slightly and kissed me deeply, which I didn’t expect. He put his hand on the back of my neck over my hair that just reached. I stiffened a little but he just leaned into me and I relaxed. Even quicker than he had kissed me, I felt hands on my back and legs. Kimagure Prince was lifting me into his arms and after my kiss with Tomi-tan broke, he picked up and kissed me harder. My brain stopped working, and suddenly it wasn’t just KP kissing me, it was Tomi-tan too and it make me melt under my skin.  
“Do you want to go somewhere else, mistress?” asked KP. I blushed heavily and nodded, and they carried me away, down the hall of the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. I thought it was strange that we went in Aoi’s room, but I couldn’t devote any thought to it. Tomi-tan was on me in a heartbeat, and KP at my side. They took turns kissing me, my chest, and my hands. After a few minutes I hear the door open and freeze, but Tomi-tan and KP just take a quiet step back and Aoi steps in the room.  
“How are you, princess?” he says, closing the door and unbuttoning his shirt.  
“What is this?” I say, looking completely confused.  
“I did this for you, princess. You need a break, and I’m here to give you that”. I breathed in sharply, and Aoi smiled on of those devious little smiles that he made when he was trying to be sexy. It was working, especially because he had gotten his shirt and belt off and was starting to kneel on the bed. I couldn’t move, but Aoi made it so I didn’t have to, bending over me and kissing me fully. Finally, I moved my hands to his waist and he moved his up to my face. He put his left knee on the other side of my legs, and his right knee in between mine.  
“Aoi,” I breathed when he kissed down my neck...


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi smiled slyly at me and kissed lower on my neck, catching the bone with his teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw tomitan and KP leave through the door, though they both looked extremely interested. Aoi put both hands in either sides of my face.  
"Only see me," he said, kissing my lips again. I felt his hands travel down my body, taking off my skirt and pushing under my sweater. He sat me up to take it off, and I saw a flash in his eyes when he found I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. He placed his hands over my bra, gently pushed me back down, and squeezed when he kissed me again. I tried not to be too loud, in a house with 9 boys I was used to this, but I let out a few moans between heavy breaths. Aoi shifted his body down mine and pressed into me deliciously. I could feel him already fully hard under his loose pants, probably from practice. His eyes flashed again and I finally wrapped my arms around him fully; I didn't want him to go anywhere.   
He kissed down my neck and chest, unhooking my bra as he went, removing it quickly so I was left only in my pink bow thong.   
"Not fair," I managed to say, "that you're nore dressed than I am". Aoi smirked into my stomach where he was kissing and paused to take off his pants. He climbed back onto me and actually winked, saying, "Better, Princess?" I laughed just a little at that, but it soon turned into a huff when he bit the soft skin between my neck and shoulder. "Aoi," I said his name again.  
"Yes, Princess," he almost whispered, kidsing as he went all the way down to the edge of the fabric, "Only think of me". Finally, he kissed lower, right where I wanted him to for what seemed like hours. The first was tentative, but he got bolder as he went, his little, pink tongue coming out to caress my outer wall. I couldn't help but sink my hands into his hair. He moved slightly to take off that last piece of clothing, and then his whole face was between my bare legs. One lick was really all it took, but Aoi relished the moment, licking my clit up and down, licking inside, sucking gently.   
I couldn't take it for long, "Aoi, please," I panted.  He only barely looked up, and went right back in. Then I really couldn't take it. I bunched up everywhere and shook a little as it all released, all with Aoi's perfect mouth on me. He kissed my thighs as I came down, and then moved his whole body up to look me in the eyes. "Do you want more, Princess? We can stop if that's what you want, I'd never make you," and his eyes were a little sad, but so sweet right then. I didn't want to stop yet, and with that look in his eyes I couldn't stop.  
"No, I want you, Aoi-san," and I kissed him like I'd wanted to for a long time. He smiled just a little, but changed it to a smirk quickly. His boxers were gone now, I'm not sure when they had left but I didn't really care. The shortest member of MeseMoa had more than just an adorable smile. As he kissed me and let his hands wander my body, I let mine wander his, and found his cock easily. He broke the kiss a minute after I had my hand on him and I noticed him biting his lip a second after I bit mine.   
"Will it hurt? You're so big," I breathed. Aoi was shocked, "wait, is this...?"  I didn't wait for his answer, "I told you I wanted you, Aoi. I know this is my first time"...


	3. Aoiii

"I don't want to hide my intentions," Aoi said, holding my face so I wouldn't be able to look away, "I like you a lot. I don't want to just fuck you and go back to being friends". I sucked in a breath, "I know," I whispered, "I feel the same". That familiar flash came into Aoi's eyes again, and he lowered his head to one side of mine. Very gently, he asked, "Do you want to keep going?" I held him just a little bit tighter and whispered, "Yes".  
I could see his face, but I felt Aoi smile just slightly, and he started kissing my neck again. He shifted his body, aligning with mine, while shifting his lips up. I felt his impressive cock against me and I tried my best to relax. It hurt at first, but Aoi went slowly, trying to be careful with me. I tried again to stay quiet, but I whimpered when he pushed past my barrier.  
"Shh honey, it's okay, I'm sorry it hurts," he rambled while he kissed my cheek, my neck, and down my shoulder.  
"That's it," he said after an agonizingly long minute. I let out a little breath and nodded. He smiled so brightly then it was hard not to smile myself. He moved very slightly out of me and I gasped at the slight absence. He stopped and looked concerned, but I smiled a tiny smile and he relaxed.


End file.
